


[Podfic of] If We Shadows Have Offended

by carboncopies



Category: Couple-ish (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Couple-ish - Freeform, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Relationship, YouTube vlog, post 1x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by Trufreak89.Author's summary: Dee thinks they could maybe - someday - fall in love with Ed. He’s funny and quirky, and just possibly the most open minded guy they’ve ever met. His accent is nice too; though it’s not their favorite. They’ll never admit it, but Rachel’s rich twang beats Ed’s northern slur any day of the week.Length - 9:43





	[Podfic of] If We Shadows Have Offended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If We Shadows Have Offended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072075) by [Trufreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89). 



> Thank you to Trufreak89 for giving me permission to read your story. Couple-ish means a lot to me (it was the first show I've ever seen where a nonbinary actor played an explicitly nonbinary character) and I'm happy to be able to contribute something to this tiny fandom.

You can access this work via the embedded SoundCloud player below. You can either download a copy of the file or stream directly from the player.


End file.
